Teacher's Pet
by Apollonia-Artemisia
Summary: Allie gets her friends a bunch of fake IDs and decides that they should sneak into a bar before they start their last year of high school. Lovina doesn't want to go but is roped into it anyway. That night she meets Antonio whom asks her out. She says yes since she doesn't know that he's the new teacher at her high school.
1. Lovina I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the brand names products I will name (well I do own a pair of Nine West stilettos). Also, the unnamed city will not be a real Canadian city, however it will be based on one._

_Warning: Swearing, underage drinking, sexual themes and teacher/student relationship (even if Lovina is above the age of consent at 17, there are still legal problems with this relationship)._

_Nyotalia characters: Romano (Lovina), Italy (Feliciana), Germany (Luise), Prussia (Maria), Canada (Maddy), America (Allie), France (Françoise), Norway (Lucia) and Belarus (Nikolai). _

_Unless anything unexpected happens, this story will be updated every Thursday. _

**Chapter 1**

**Lovina**

"But Lucia," Allie complained.

I watched my friends interact from the edge of Lucia Bondevik's door. Allie had decided that she would get everyone some fake IDs and we will sneak into a bar. We were going to be in Grade 12 in three days. We needed to celebrate our last year together. I wanted to call bullshit and stay in all night eating leftover pizza and watching movies with my two younger siblings. No… Allie had to somehow convince me that we needed to go out and party. Seriously, she was going to get us arrested one day, or worst killed. Good thing _Nonno _is a lawyer and can probably talk himself and his family out of anything.

I don't really remember what Allie had told me to convince me to come with them. I do remember doing my best to try to look older then 17. I wore a little black dress. Normally I would wear my favourite pink dress but that made me look too young. I didn't want any trouble with the bouncers since we were underage. I also put on my black Nine West stilettos with the bow on them. They are very cute shoes. When I did my makeup, I made sure my eyes looked smaller. Anything to look more mature and at least 19. Lastly, I kept my curly brown hair down… and stuffed my bra. Shh… don't tell anyone.

I looked at my four friends. Allie didn't care about looking older. She just put on a khaki mini shirt, a red strapless midriff and her favourite pair of cowboy boots. Her hair was a curly dirty blonde bob, full of volume. If Maddy didn't do her makeup, I would swear that Allie would have looked like the 17 year old she is. Her large D-cup breast might be the only thing that would have thrown people off. She's the crazy friend we put up with because we like her twin sister Maddy. Maddy was a shy girl whom was often roped into every single one of her crazy sister's schemes. For once Maddy wasn't wearing pigtails. Her hair was longer and straight. She looked a lot more mature. She was wearing a red t-shirt, her favourite colour, with tight jeans and flats. Not sure if that was that appropriate club wear. Feliks was on the other side of Lucia trying to carry her out of bed. Feliks was our resident pet gay. Seriously. I understand that Feliks might have been a walking stereotype but that was his charm. He wouldn't Feliks if he wasn't an honouree girl. Anyway, as the second most fashionable one of the bunch (after me of course), he was wearing a white t-shirt, which dark jeans and a fantastic jacket. Our only friend missing here was Emma who was coming back from a family trip in Belgium or the Netherlands or both, I can't remember.

Lucia was on her bed with her laptop on her thighs watching her Tumblr dashboard. Allie and Feliks were on her sides begging her to come with them. Lucia was the only one with a car. She was trustworthy or so her parents thought. She was, but with friends like Allie and Feliks, there was a limit.

Lucia made no face and showed no emotion when our two friends bugged her. The only signed that she gave up was when she rolled her eyes and huffed. Allie and Feliks jumped up and down clapping their hands together. Feliks ran to Lucia's closet. He threw her a midnight blue dress and some matching flats.

Lucia threw us out while she changed.

"I can't wait to get there," Allie said excited. "I found this quiet pub that only a few people know about."

"Then how do you know about it?" I asked. Why, oh why did she want to do this?

"Nikolai's older sister works there," Allie explained. Nikolai was her friend from work. Well, I think they are friends or at least Allie does. Allie seems to think everyone is her friend. She's wrong of course.

"So it won't be filled with university students on Frosh week?" Maddy asked. I had forgotten that it was orientation week at the local university and the local college. Great… drunk college kids. Just what we needed. Allie, if this night ends terribly, I'm going to shoot you and bury you in my backyard or feed you to your dogs. (Allie own a two year old golden retriever named Freedom and Maddy owned a three year old husky named Maple. In all honestly the golden retriever should be named Maple, it had the colouring.)

Allie laughed. Can anything bring this girl down? "It's Frosh week, you'll find some university students. Like us." Allie winked. Yup, we were going to be 19 years old tonight. "Remember you are Caterina Romano," Allie said giving me my ID. "You are Marguerite Williams," she said giving her twin her ID. "I'm Emily Jones! Feliks, since you were there when we picked our names, I made you Gabriel Jaskolski." Feliks didn't look that excited for the name. But he wasn't there to pick it. Allie basically called us up and we met at her favourite place, McDonalds, and picked names we liked if we had to go uncover. We didn't know it was for fake IDs. Feliks had to do some family thing so he couldn't come. "To bad "Femke" isn't here." Maddy and I rolled our eyes when Allie mentioned Emma's fake name.

Lucia came out wearing the blue dress Feliks picked for her. It showed off her legs. She looked nice.

"Here you go Lovise," Allie told her. She rolled her eyes and put her new ID in her clutch.

Feliks looked down at Lucia and tried making her breast look bigger than her regular A-Cup size. Any other guy would have been slapped and choked if they did that without Lucia's permission.

"Maybe you should stuff your bra like Lovina," Feliks said seriously.

"Hey, I don't stuff my bra!" I said insulted. How did they know?! Allie stuck her hand in my fucking bra and took out some padding. "Fuck you." Allie gave me back the padding. Fuck, I needed to go back to the bathroom and fix this.

"No matter how many times you ask me, I will never stuff my bra," Lucia told Feliks. It a weird thing to say, but Feliks asks her to do it all the time. For a gay guy, he had an obsession with breast. It was almost worst then my little brother. Almost is the keyword.

"You look like a boy beside Allie," he told her. She really didn't thanks to her legs and the fact that her body looked like a super model's body! Puberty was generous to her.

Lucia rolled her eyes again. "The faster we get there, the faster we come back." I was thinking the same thing.

"First we have to drink!" Allie exclaimed. "It's tradition!" Feliks took out a flask and took a sip. He carried that thing around? I wouldn't be surprise if he becomes an alcoholic later in life.

"I'm not drinking," Lucia said. She needed someone to drive. Not that I was drinking either and I highly doubt Maddy will also.

"Good, you drive then," Allie told her before taking Felik's flask. "Where do your parents keep their boozes?"

"After last time, in a blotted box in their closet," Lucia explained.

"We get drunk one time," Feliks complained. Long story short, it was Lucia's birthday and someone (Feliks) decided to raid the liquor cabinet. Needless to say, Lucia's parents weren't happy to come home that day.

Maddy sighed. "We don't have to drink to have a good time." I might have too. I won't but I should.

"Or I can use my boobs to get free boozes," Allie said making her breast look bigger.

"Cock tease," I teased. It was true. Allie was still a virgin and wanted to stay a virgin. Sex was this huge thing for her and the guy needed to be her husband and Captain America to get into her pants. She also had a boyfriend she met at some Comic Con like thing in Toronto. Ironically he was cosplaying as Captain America when they meant and his name was Steve.

"Then can we go to a gay bar," Feliks complained. "I'm sure a lovely twink like me can get drinks for free there." Just like Allie, he was a virgin and wanted to wait for the right one. And just like Allie, he wasn't beneath teasing, especially while drunk. Out of curiousity, you're probably wondering about everyone else. Maddy was a virgin but was not a cock tease. Like Feliks, she was waiting for the right guy. Emma had sex with two boyfriends and a girlfriend. I can't count how many guys Lucia had slept with. She liked it and hated romantic relationships. I've slept with um… let me count. Boyfriend 1, 2… 4. I've slept with all four of my boyfriends. Don't tell my parents. I liked my boyfriends at the time (of course I hate their guts now). I've enjoyed it (not every time of course. Losing your virginity is a pain) and I didn't care who in school knew. I just don't want my parents to know. I'm a good girl in their eyes. I went to church on Sundays and volunteered. And I'm their daughter. My grandfather on the other hand… he knew. He's weird, very fucking weird and wanted to talk to me about it. Yeah, that was mortifying for a 14 year old. But if I needed condoms and someone to take me to the pharmacy for birth control he was the one to ask.

We shook our heads at the gay bar comment. "Next time, with Emma," Maddy told him. It would be mean to leave out the bisexual one. Though, how much does Emma want to come? I didn't know.

"You want mom and dad's vodka?" Lucia's little brother, Emil, said leaning at his doorway. When did… never mind, he probably heard us through his bedroom door. It's not like Feliks and Allie are quiet.

"No, now get back to your room," Lucia said. Emil was just starting high school and Lucia didn't want to believe that her little brother was growing up. She also hated his best friend Li, whom happened to be there. She thought he was a bad influence on Emil. I think the real reason was because it was obvious that Emil had a thing for him. However, Lucia could pretend to be unaware of that fact until Emil came out of the closet. Me on the other head, my little sister has come out of the closet (just to my brother and I at least). I can't pretend any friend of hers that happen to be girl might not be a potential girlfriend for Feliciana.

"We can get you the vodka," Li said. Feliks looked up at Lucia begging her to say yes. Seriously, future alcoholic.

"I'll buy your vodka at the bar," she told him. His face lit up. "Now, don't do anything stupid like blow up the house while I'm gone." Lucia was looking at Li when she said blow up. Li rolled his eyes. For context, Li blew up their seventh grade classroom. He swears it was an accidently. I don't think so. "If mom and dad call from Oslo, tell them I'm sleeping and I don't want to be bothered." Emil nodded. "And he's not allowed to sleep over." Li groaned. "Let's go before I change my mind and stay."

The drive to the place wasn't long. We caught most of the red lights, but it was still only thirty minutes away. Allie told us if it was a good place she might make it their normal place. How many times were we going to sneak into a bar this year? I really hope this isn't going to become a weekly thing. That would be pushing our luck.

The place itself looked small and pretty stereotypic. You had your half price wings every certain night. You had your come in and drink our beer for this certain price. It looked small and the windows looked tinted. Nothing special about this little pub. I've been to a thousand like that one with my parents (for dinner of course, before nine families can come in to eat).

The five of us went to the bouncer. It was ten o'clock at night. Thank fucking God I was sleeping over Maddy and Allie's house. This was my curfew and my parents would have a heart attack if I came back home pass this time… they also would have a heart attack if they knew I was going to a bar. What they don't know won't kill them, right? Well not knowing Feliciana is a lesbian hasn't killed them. Going to a bar at 17 would be less heart attack worthy for them.

"ID?" the bouncer asked. We all tried to act natural giving their ID to the bouncer. The only one that was natural was Lucia and that was because if it didn't involve her brother, she didn't show emotion. I was as nervous as can be. I was sweating bullets (which was ruining my makeup by the way). I really didn't want the bar to call my parents. They will ground for the entire school year. But we all made it. I sighed in relief at that.

We rushed in before the bouncer noticed anything weird about our IDs and kicked us out. Well after paying the entrance fee too.

We quickly found a table.

The pub didn't look any less special on the inside. There was a bar with a couple of people there. The one bartender was this big breasted woman with short blondish hair. Must be fake, damn bitch. I bet she gets so many tips from dirty perverted men because of those. Damn bitch and her breast. The other bartender was a large blond man with wildly spiky hair and a goofy grin. Not my type but I could see how someone would think he's the hottest thing in this bar. There were tables everywhere. A pool table stood at the edge. Some guys were playing with it. There were also darts (anyone else wonders how many accidents happen because of drunken people playing with darts?). There was music playing. I didn't pay attention to that. For some reason, I thought that the pub would be fuller. Maybe when the night grew older, the bar would become fuller.

"Now what?" Lucia asked.

"You get me my vodka and cranberry," Feliks told her. Lucia gave him a look. "You told me…"

"I'll be right back," she said taking her purse with her.

Feliks smiled triumphal.

"Other than that, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are having a good time!" Allie exclaimed like it was obvious. It wasn't it. "Let's ask those guys if we can play pool with them." Everyone else groaned. "Fine, be boring."

"Remember the buddy system," Maddy said. She was replacing our usual mother hen, Emma. Not that Maddy didn't have her mother hen moments when Emma was here too. Emma is just more mother henny.

"Yes, mommy," Allie said in a baby voice. "I'm pumped. You want to order some fries and a pitcher for the table?... I'm going to do that." Allie got up and ran to Lucia. Lucia was talking with the male bartender. When I say talk, he was talking to her and she was nodding looking at him emotionlessly.

"If we were just going to hang out, why couldn't we do that at someone house?" I asked. With a TV and movies. That would have been more fun.

"Allie had her heart set on this," Maddy explained like that would explain everything. It sort of did.

"Girls," Feliks said insulted. "Look, we are out… and look hot guys." We looked at the gang of university or college boys walking. Yeah, they were hot and probably straight and will probably bet Feliks up for even looking at them the wrong way. Sad, sad fact.

Maddy blushed furiously and couldn't even look at the guys. I ogled a little. I had broken up with my last boyfriend a month ago. Maybe I should try dating a college boy before I get rusty. I'm not trying to find a husband here. Someone to play with for a little bit. If they happen to be husband material, okay. Though, I still had standards about my boyfriends. Firstly, if I ever wanted him to meet my parents, him being Italian would be very helpful. Also very helpful, being Catholic. Yes, I'm a Catholic Italian, who goes to a Catholic school (and for some reason in Canada you don't have to be Catholic to enrol in a Catholic school. Lucia wasn't Catholic and Allie is… I don't know. I think Anglican). Good looking is a must. I must find him sexually appealing and if not, the sex would suck (that happened with one of my boyfriends). You need a connection and most times it doesn't grow.

When Lucia and Allie arrived with the fries, pitcher of beer and Feliks's, Maddy took a glass and chugged it. She was getting nervous or horny or nervous about being horny. I didn't like beer so I didn't drink.

It didn't take long before Feliks was drunk. He was yelling and flirting and laughing. Allie was drunk too. She was yelling and flirting and laughing. The two them made it to the pool table and were playing with a couple of guys. Maddy was with them, she wasn't playing, only cheering for her sister and Feliks. I was at the bar with Lucia.

"Another vodka cranberry?" The male bartender asked when Lucia and I walked up. Lucia nodded. "So… I get off at 3."

"Good for you," Lucia said giving him the money and then turned. We walked back to the pool table.

"You're not going to take his offer?" I asked. "He's your type." Tall, blond and handsome… and big.

"Not feeling it tonight," she said. That meant she had to get home and make sure Li wasn't sleeping over.

I sighed. Lucia gave Feliks his drink. The other guys were winning. Allie and Feliks were losing, badly.

I wouldn't say I had a bad time. But it wasn't the best night ever either. One I shouldn't have remembered and if what happened next didn't happen, I would have forgotten about it.

It was around midnight. Naturally, I wanted something to drink. I went alone to the bar. It wasn't dangerous or anything. Sure the bar was a little fuller but my friends could still me from the pool table. It just so happened that most people were at the bar and two bartenders weren't enough.

"Hey!" I yelled at one of the bartenders. Nothing.

"Are you made of copper and tellurium?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

I turned around to see a guy or man or well… yeah. He was taller than me. Not the tallest guy I've meant but a good height. Yeah, his height was what I was noticing (no). What I noticed was the guy was fucking hot. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and that's all he needed… shoes of course too. It looked like he did some push ups or whatever you do for muscles. I'm not the gym type. Yup, hot. Wild dark hair… tall(ish), dark and handsome. Now, how am-I going to play this? Wait… what did I want from this guy? I've never had a one night stand or anything. Did I want a one night stand? Lovina, let's see how this goes before you jump him. He looked very jumpable… don't say that out loud. It sounds so stupid and makes you sound easier then you are.

I decided to play hard to get. My default state with hot guys.

So, I ignored him.

"Sorry," he laughed. "My friends dared me to tell a girl the nerdiest pick up I could think of." By the way, what the hell was tellurium? I know what copper is. Obviously. Everyone knows what copper is.

"Well, you've used it," I told him looking at the bartender. There were two, why couldn't either one give me any attention. I looked at the man again. He was still there. It's working. Don't smile like this has been your plan along. That would look stupid.

"You looking for a drink?" he asked. I actually seemed sweet. There was this boyish charm to him when he spoke. The more he talks the more I'm leaning to a date then just going home with him. Same time, just going home with a guy was dangerous. What if this boyish charm thing was how he picked up chicks and then he threw them in his stalker van and raped and killed them. Thinking about that is a turn off.

"I've been here for a couple of minutes now… fuck its busy." Don't swear Lovina! You are a lady. Proper ladies don't swear. Hey, act more aloof.

"Let me help," he said. "Matthias! Matthias! Matthias!" That got the guy's attention. Hot guy pointed at me. The Matthias fellow pointed at Lucia. Wait, why was Lucia there? I looked back, when did she leave? "What do you want?"

"Just a coke."

He looked at me oddly. "Just a coke? Not rum and coke or…"

"Just a coke." I didn't want to get drunk, especially now.

"A coke please," he told the bartender. The bartender started getting me my drink while I was getting out the cash. "You don't have to pay. I can pay for it."

"That wouldn't be necessary," I told him.

"Yes it is," he said. "After this I can tell my friends I bought the most beautiful girl at the bar a drink." Aw… I mean what a cheesy line. Totally cheesy. Not at all sweet. It did not make me blush. It was too cheesy to blush too. I was better than that. I had standards. "I'm Antonio." He gave me a handsome smile. Stay aloof Lovina.

"Italian?" I asked. Maybe he could be nice as a new boyfriend. My parents would love it if I brought him home if he was Italian. He had an Italian look to him. I could see some Mediterranean influence on that man.

"My ancestry comes from Spain." He took my coke and gave it to me. Well, I got the Mediterranean thing right, just wrong Mediterranean country. "Pretty much all of it, which is rare in this day and age."

"I'm all Italian," I said. Fuck, I'm trying to play hard to get. I cannot tell him that kind of information for free. Though, he's give me quite a lot of information. His name was Antonio, he was Spanish and he probably a science major at the university. I don't know if the science thing plays in his favour or not. I hate science. But the science major means that he's smart. Book smart at least.

He chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"A friend," I said before taking a sip of my drink. I didn't see him put anything in it… this is not a good way to start a potential relationship. Yeah, I thought you might drug me and rape me. Yeah, not a good way. "She wanted to go out." I wasn't going to add that I didn't want to come. He had to see me as fun. Sure, I'm not that fun but he didn't need to know that yet. "What brings you out?"

"Same," he said. "My friend Maria is friends with Matthias." The bartender if I remember correctly. "She dragged me along." I nodded and started to walk away from the table. I made sure I was looking at my friends. So, Antonio's back was to them.

"Does that mean you get a discount or something? If so, you can buy me another coke."

He laughed. Oh good, that wasn't too straight forward for him. "Sadly not, but if you want another drink, I'll gladly buy you another one."

I rolled my eyes looking aloof. "Not yet."

He nodded. "I can buy dinner on Wednesday too if you want."

I looked surprised for a second. He actually wanted a date. Oh. Well. I checked him out again. Sure he wasn't Italian and I don't want my parents would think if I did bring home a university boy. He looked older than 18 or 19. Maybe he was in his third or fourth year. My parents wouldn't mind if I brought home an 18 or 19 year old but three years older than me was pushing it. But it was only a date and they didn't have to know. Wait, that's what I wanted. Why was I getting cold feet now? Oh ignore my crazy hypocritical mind.

"If you're paying, I don't see the problem," I told him. Oh, that was a good one. He face lit up before taking out his phone. "My number is," and I told him my number. The guy needed my number so he could give me more information about the date. I needed to know where and when on Wednesday. I also needed ample time to get ready and look my prettiest.

"So, do you have a name or can I do I just call you cutey from the bar?" he asked. Again, I didn't blush to that cheesy line. He's lucky he's getting a date with me when he keeps using those types of lines with me.

"L.O.V.I.N.A," I told him. "Lovina."

"Unique," he said. I haven't met another Lovina yet. My mother says she screwed up Lavinia on my birth certificate (My parents and especially my grandfather had a thing for Roman mythology). She was still high on the pain medication and my father and grandfather was out of the country for some reason.

"Thanks," I told him. Though, I didn't name myself, so it should be my mother thanking him. "See you Wednesday." I started to walk away.

"By the way, on the periodic table copper is cu and tellurium is te," he explained.

I didn't blush at that. Nope. Nope. Nope. Though it did tell me that he was probably a chemistry major. Probably the coolest science since you got to blow things up.

I got back to the pool table. Lucia was back and Feliks had another drink. Allie was teaching her sister how to play pool, which was hilarious because she was drunk and needed to be taught herself.

"What took you so long?" Feliks asked suspiciously. I knew that he knew very well what was happening.

"Did you get hottie's phone number?" Allie asked ignoring the pretty incestuous position she was in with her sister. Allie was too drunk to care and Maddy was too much of a push over to say anything.

I didn't say a thing. My friends took it as a yes. Though, technically he got my number, I didn't get his. When he texts me, I'll have it.


	2. Antonio I

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. _

_Antonio is 23, so the age difference is 6 years and one month. It's not that big of an age difference for these types of relationships. _

_I made a cover image for this story! Yay!_

_The difference between Antonio and Lovina's narration will be mainly be how they describe things. Antonio doesn't describe things very well. Lovina might end up going overboard to constipate for Antonio's lack of description. _

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Antonio_**

I couldn't be late! It was the first day of classes. I'm lucky to have this job! People just out of Teaching College don't just get jobs, especially here! There were too many teachers to begin with. Practically the only way you can get a teaching job is if you're a music teacher or you want to work for a French School Board. Even then, music teachers were getting fired due to budget cuts. I can't believe how lucky I am that I get to teach chemistry. Originally I was going to teach music (I could play a guitar which means that was good enough for the principal) but something happened to the old chemistry teacher, he had a heart attack, he's not dead, I swear! The doctor told him to take the semester off. Since I was the newbie and I have a bachelor's in chemistry (and when I was in my placement I was working with science teachers), I had the most flexible schedule. I still had to teach a music class but I got to teach some science too! Now I had to show them just how much I appreciated this and not be late! Damn bus system. (I had student loans to pay off. I don't have the money to pay for gas and insurance.)

I ran to the school. Good thing there weren't too many students already here. Oh. This was my first day teaching. Alone. No supervising teachers. Just me alone in a classroom with a bunch of teenagers. Alone. I hope I do well. I hope they like me. What if they don't like me? What if I'm terrible? What if I forget everything! I know the first day isn't anything more than explaining the syllabus. But I can screw up! Oh there are multiple ways I can screw up. I'm going to mispronounce students' names. I'm going to write… how do I start the class? No, Antonio calm down. You are going to do fine. You've practiced this with Maria and Françoise and Maria's littler sister Luise. They are said you were good. There's no need to worry. Plus, if anything goes wrong looked at Luise! She's in my first class!

Fran texted me on my phone telling me good luck. Fran and I have been best friends since we were three. She knew me well and she knew that I was nervous. This was my dream job since those young years. I worked most my life to end up teaching. It was finally going to happen. I couldn't believe it.

I sat at the desk. I didn't get my own classroom. I had to borrow others classrooms. My first period was 10th grade general science. And as expected Luise, Maria's little sister, was the first to arrive. She was also the granddaughter of the principal. Maybe being friends with his granddaughter helped me get the job.

"Mister Fernandez," she said. She was respectful.

"Hi Luise," I said smiling at her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" she asked. Maria did warn me that she was a teacher's pet. I don't mind. If I needed help, Luise would be a good person to turn too. She's responsible and a good student.

I shook my head and chuckled. "I'm over prepared today."

Luise nodded before going to sit down at a desk in the front row. I had a feeling she would do that.

Since class hasn't started and wouldn't until fifteen minutes, I decided to go on my phone. I was looking through my texts to see if I missed any new ones. I didn't. But I sort of wanted to reread a couple of texts I sent yesterday. I had met this girl at the bar on Saturday. It was funny. When Maria dared me to use my chemistry degree to pick up a girl, I never thought I would do it! Well, I didn't really do what she told me. I kind of aborted the chemistry angle and went for a more natural angle. She was... is really cute. The way she was failing at acting aloof but was blushing so red it she looked like a cherry. So, cute. The reason I went up to her was for probably one of the most perverted reasons. The first thing I saw was her butt. It's nice. Very nice. She has nice hips and legs. I wonder what those legs can do. I'll have to wait for that of course. Maria makes fun of me for liking to wait for sex in relationships. From experience, I know, I think it's better to wait and have a romantic connection with a person. Françoise agrees with me. Maria tells us that we are sissy romantics. I don't care what she calls me. That's what I prefer. So, I wonder if this date tomorrow night will go well. I wonder if we are going to have many dates. I wonder if we'll start a relationship. I like being in a relationship and she'll be perhaps my most beautiful girlfriend. Perhaps she could be the one. We could get marry. Okay, I'm thinking ahead of myself. I've just started my dream career and I'm pretty poor at the moment. But I do know a few people my age getting married, so it's not out of the question. But I haven't experience our first date yet. What if she's not the same girl as she was at the bar? What if I don't like her as much as I did? What if we don't connect again? So many bad possibilities. Then again, there are so many good possibilities too.

I put away my phone. I've memorized the restaurant and the time I told Lovina. She was going to meet me there. I told her I could pick her up but she insisted that we meet at the restaurant. I went along with it.

Before I knew it was time to start class. Okay, Antonio, you can do this. You can do this.

So, I did it! Yay! I started with a hello and who I was. I went to the attendance. Only one person had missed the first day of class. Some girl named Feliciana Vargas. She'll have to sit with Luise next class. That was the only empty seat. Then I explained the syllabus. We had time to spare so the students got to talk with each other. First class, success. Good.

Second class, also success. It was Grade 12 chemistry. This was going to be my favourite class. I felt comfortable in that class. I felt like my childhood dream had come true in that class. This is was so exciting!

The rest of the day went well. And so did the next day. I'm so happy everything went so well! Life was going perfectly. All my hard work was finally paying off!

"What about this?" Fran said picking a shirt.

"Too dorky," Maria said on my bed messily eating popcorn. Fran put the shirt back but not before looking digusted at Maria's eating habits.

My friends in a nutshell.

"Why can't I wear this?" I asked. I didn't see anything wrong with my teacher clothes. It look proper.

"You need to be 30% cooler," Maria said.

Fran gave her a look. "You need to stop watching so much _My Little Pony_."

"Rainbow Dash is my spirit animal!" Maria yelled shocked and threw some popcorn at her.

Fran shook her head and went back to my closet.

"So what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"You look like a teacher," Maria told me. There was a problem with that? "She's a student. What student wants to date a man who looks like one of her Profs?" Lovina did look young. Must have just turned 19 and wanted to celebrate Frosh week. "She doesn't want to be reminded of school. You need to be awesome for this girl if she's as pretty as you say."

"She's gorgeous!" I replied.

Maria rolled her eyes.

Fran came up to me with a new shirt. She looked at Maria. Maria gave her the thumbs up. It was a white button up shirt. She then gave me a blue blazer (since when do I own that?) and some jeans. I changed.

"Maybe he should just go shirtless," Maria laughed. "I'm sure she's jump your bone then."

"Antonio does have a nice body," Fran commented. I blushed. Two heterosexual girls were complementing me. It doesn't matter if I think of Fran as a sister and Maria as just a friend, a complement was a complement.

I finished changing and looked at my two friends. They nodded together. I was ready for this date.

"Don't forget, make sure she talks about herself," Maria told me.

"I've been on first dates before," I told her.

"Your last first date was ages ago!" Maria complained. I don't think seven months was ages ago. We broke up four months ago. Wow, it's been four months since I've had sex. Why was that the first thing I thought about? It was a nice breakup (as nice as a breakup can be). I didn't mind it when it ended. I haven't reliased that it has been four months.

"Complement her," Fran added. I nodded.

"Pay for her fucking meal. Don't be a cheap asshole," Maria told me. Well, I already told her that I was paying, so that wasn't a problem.

"Be a gentleman," Fran added. I nodded again.

"Don't be touchy feely, it's too much for a first date," Maria groaned.

"Don't tell her that you love her. Remember the last time that happen?" Didn't end well.

"Don't eat with your mouth open. That's fucking disgusting!"

"Sit up straight and listen to her when she talks."

"Don't stare at her breast. Eyes are safe. Maybe lips."

"Unless she wants it, don't act like a pervert."

"Order water, drinks at restaurant are expensive as fuck."

"Do not mention your ex-girlfriends."

"Don't tell her that you want to settle down. That's too much for a student." They had a lot of rules. I hope I remember all of them.

"Don't forget to smile."

"Antonio won't need any help with that one."

"Don't order anything too messy. You don't want to stain your clothes." Too many rules. My brain was over-heating.

"Be romantic, but not too romantic."

"What's wrong with romance?"

"Too pushy."

"Antonio, be as romantic as you want. What Maria really means, don't be a pervert. Which we already told you."

"I mean don't be clingy." Mayday! Mayday! Brain meltdown!

"Can I go?" I asked. Fran and Maria were going to start arguing any second. I didn't want to see that. Plus, I had a bus to take and a date to have.

Fran and Maria looked at each other and sighed. "Good luck," they both said at the same time.

I smiled and went for my door. "Let yourselves out… don't eat all my food." Maria looked at me like an angel. She was far from an angel.

I was on time. It was six o'clock and I was in front of the restaurant. Lovina wasn't here yet. I wonder why she's late. This is why I should have picked her up. What if I'm being stood up! No, calm down Antonio. She's just a little late. Maybe her bus is late. Give it some time. You just spend two days of teaching and it all went well! You can do it Antonio. Just remember what Fran and Maria told you… what did they tell me again? Smile. Don't act pervy. Um… I forget the others. Should I text them asking for a new list?! What do I do? I forget the does and don'ts they told me. Their girls! They know girls more than I do! Lovina is gorgeous! I want they date to go well! Oh.

"Hey."

Lovina did come. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her being. She was wearing this pink dress. It suited her and made her look so cute. She had a matching headband in her dark brown hair. It looked wavy. She looked beautiful. I have a date with a beautiful girl. This was the start of a great year.

"Hi," I told her remembering to smile. Look handsome. You have to look good enough for this girl.

We stood there in silence. What do I say? Was starter conversation on the list of things I don't remember Fran and Maria telling me? Oh, I don't want to screw this up.

"Should we go in?" Lovina asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

We walked in. I told the hostess "Table for two, please." She quickly got us a seat. I'm glad I picked a restaurant without too many people. We could eat right away. Or at least faster than a restaurant where there was a wait.

We had a table for two a little out of the way. Romantic. Wait did Maria say something about not being too romantic? I forget.

Lovina went straight for her menu. What do I say?

"You look nice," I told her.

I couldn't see her from behind her menu but I had a feeling she was blushing by the way she was clutching her menu.

"So do you."

"Thank you." Do I add anything? What do I add? Do I talk about the weather? No, that's stupid. Oh, the food! Yes, the food! "The fish looks good."

"Yeah," she responded. "I'm thinking about having the halibut."

"Good choice." Good choice? Who says that?

The waitress thankful came for our drinks. Lovina ordered water. I was so close to ordering a sangria. But maybe that's that not manly enough for a first date. It did look expansive too. I was paying for two too. But instead I ordered water. I'm proud of myself. I'm not usually this strong against temptation. I'm very surprised I didn't cave in.

"Are you ordering the halibut?" I asked her.

"Probably." She wasn't adding too much to the conversation. Does this mean I have to add to the conversation? What do I tell her?

"Been here before?" I asked.

"Where?"

"The restaurant."

"Oh," she said blushing. By this point she had the menu down. I could look at her now. She was very beautiful. "Once with my _nonno_ and my siblings."

"Siblings?" Fran or was it Maria that told me to get her talking about herself? I hope they told me that.

"I have two younger one."

Did she just stop the conversation there? Don't people usually say more about their siblings? "Both younger? I have an older sister, Carmen."

Lovina played with her menu a little before talking again. "My youngest sibling is my brother Sandro and then there's Feli, my sister."

The waitress gave us our waters and asked if we were ready to order. Lovina said yes and we ordered.

"So, what are your siblings like?" So far that was a safe topic.

"Sandro is girl crazy. He's just hitting puberty, so I guess it's expected. He's said he's already had three girlfriends but I don't know if you can really call middle school dating dating."

"I don't think it is," I added. Listen to her Fran (?) told me.

"Whatever, he's crazy and is going to be such a Casanova wanna be soon. It's going to be hard from protecting his heart from breaking." So, she's a protective big sister.

"Is your sister crazy about guys?"

"She's a lesbian."

Oh. "So, is she girl crazy like your brother?" Lovina was blushing and shaking her head. "I'm not sure. She talks girls with Sandro and I'm usually not there. She's not out to our parents yet, so, she doesn't talk about her crushes as openly as Sandro. Our parents are church goers."

"So, our mine. But they wouldn't have a problem if I turned out gay… not that I am. I like girls."

I actually got a laugh out of Lovina. "My parents aren't homophobic or anything, it's just different when it's your own kid or little sister." She sighed. "She's out to her school and no one seems to bully her, which she got lucky. She's this super nice and lovable girl, so people will love her no matter what. I'm still worried someone will bully her for it and I'm not there to protect her." That's so cute. "She can stand up for herself but…"

"You don't want her to need too."

Lovina blushed and looked at me before nodding. It was so cute. She was so cute.

"I watch TV and look at the internet. People still get killed over their sexuality. I don't want that to happen to my sweet little sister." Lovina was holding the chair still looking so nervously cute. "I have a gay friend who was beat up for being gay. That day really got to him. No matter how big his talk is, he can't go up to some guy and I try to flirt with them. I see how much trouble it is for him. If that happens to Feli it will break my heart."

As cute as this conversation is making Lovina, I think I need to change the subject. "What are your worries about your little brother?"

"Just that some bitch will use his craziness and abuse and use him," she told me.

I nodded. "You care a lot for your siblings."

"We're close. Always have been. It's how our parents and _nonno_ raised us."

I nodded before taking a drink of my water. "I'm not as close to my sister as I want to be. She lives far away and she barely calls or email or text."

"Sorry."

"It's not as bad as I made it. She does contact." Well, the last time I think I talked to Carmen was two months ago. That was a long time ago. "I have a little sister replacement with Fran."

"Fran?"

"She's been my best friend since we were three. We are more like siblings when Carm and I." No, don't talk about yourself! Fran or Maria told you not too! I screwed up.

"Your best friend is a girl?" Lovina asked.

I nodded. "My two closest friends are girls. Fran and Maria. I have guy friends like Matthias. We sometimes hang out and watch sports together. Usually Maria comes a long and Matthias brings Berwald."

"Oh." Lovina twisted her hair. Cute. "My friends are girls, other than the gay one I told you about. I don't have this best friend that I've been friends since I was three. But Emma and I have been friends since the seventh grade." So, she doesn't hang out with straight guys. Why do I feel a little relieved? Girls and guys can be friends without any romantic feelings. Fran, Maria and I were proof of that. Stop being a hypocrite Antonio.

"Most people don't have that kind of childhood friend, so don't worry." She nodded. "Fran and I got lucky."

"But you still don't have that close of a relationship with your sister. Personally, I'll take my siblings over a childhood friendship." She values family. Mentally checking it. I hope I don't forget this like I forgot the list Fran and Maria told me.

"It's nice that you care about your siblings that much." I had to mention that.

She blushed. She blushes a lot. I don't mind, it makes her look so cute.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's refreshing."

There was a little bit of an awkward silence. Not a bad awkward silence. Just a transition silence.

"What about your parents?" Lovina asked.

"My mom's an engineer and my dad works in H.R. at for the factory. That's where they met… What about your parents?" Odd, I haven't had that question in a while.

"My dad works for the elementary school board." Oh. I originally wanted to be an elementary school teacher. That was until I met my chemistry teacher in high school. He inspired me to pursue high school. Still disappointed I don't get to hang out with little kids all day. I'm a kid person. Which was a plus with a lot of my ex-girlfriends. I didn't say any of this to Lovina. I remember Maria telling that it wasn't cool that I was a teacher and maybe Lovina would think that she's dating her prof. I'll eventually tell her. Just not on the first date. Probably when or if (probably when because this date is going well so far) tell her, it'll be after we get to know each other even more and we are serious. "My mother owns a bakery… I'm not telling you which bakery. Yet." Yet sounded promising. "_Nonno_ is a partner at a firm."

Our dinners came soon. As soon as our food came, we ate or talked about the food. My chicken was a little over cooked but nothing to worry about. It was just a little dry. Lovina's meal was apparently delicious. She ate it quickly.

I like how she pretended like she wasn't blushing or when she blushed she tried to hide it. She did it a lot. I'm hoping that's a good sign.

Before I knew it I was paying for the meals. I love it that the machines now had a tip percentage option. I hate calculating tips. Like this it was simple and I didn't have to carry cash around.

Too my surprise, Lovina didn't get up right away. She had been in the middle of a story about how her friend Allie got kicked out of summer camp because she refused to get out of her Woman Wonder costume. It was pretty funny.

"Okay, I have one about my friend Maria," I started. "This is before I knew her. She was in high school and she used to carry around this little chick with her everywhere. She had stolen it from the science class. During math class it started chirping and it jumped out of her pocket and ran to the teacher. When the teacher picked it up, it peed on in her hands. Maria actually told the chick good job. She hated the teacher. Maria got a month's worth of detention."

"That doesn't beat the time Allie forced us to that comic con rip off." I nodded. "None of us wanted to go but Allie has this way of making her do things we don't want too. Anyway, Allie told us that we had to cosplay and Feliks refused to be anything but the main cast from _My Little Pony_. So, we went to comic con as ponies." I laughed. "There's six of us… seven counting Lucia's little brother."

"I only know Rainbow Dash because she's Maria's favourite."

"I have no idea which one I was. All I know was that I was white and purple and had a horn and Emil was a dragon." I laughed. "It was embarrassing because both Feliks and Allie had to put pictures up on Facebook!"

"I bet you made a cute pony."

She blushed furiously. "Yeah… well… it was still embarrassing. My relatives from Italy saw it and commented on it."

"Did you have fun at least?"

"I liked the _Supernatural_ area and bought a Dean poster." Oh. I think I know who that is. He's the pretty one. The shorter one.

"You watch _Supernatural_?"

She nodded. "Violence, darkness, angels, demons and brotherly love. What more can I ask for? Do you watch the show?"

"Not really. I've seen a couple of episodes when it first came out. I just never got in to it."

"Retry, its gets really good. The angels are awesome. And Crowley!"

"Maybe that could be my next show. Fran is forcing me to watch _Sex in the City_."

"Feli has been buggy me to watch that with her. I'll probably invite my friends over to watch it with us. Feliks has bragged about the show over and over again and will watch it again and again. I got him into _Supernatural_. It's only fair I watch his show." She didn't look excited for it.

"It's not a bad show. It's not my favourite but it's good," I told her.

"I'm probably going to cave in to Feli at one point. You can only say no to her puppy eyes for so long."

I chuckled. "I can't say no generally. I don't know. I'm just that type of person."

"Has Fran forced you to watch other girly shows?"

"I've watched way too many girly shows and romcoms thanks to her. She loves that kind of stuff. I've also been shopping with her more times than I can remember. I hate it but I go anyway."

"How can you hate shopping? It's one of the best pass times out there?"

"I'm not a shopping kind of guy."

"Your lost. Clothes are fantastic. The only reason I watch _Project Runway _is for the fashion. Same with Gossip Girl."

"You'll love _Sex in the City. _They have this obsession with shoes that I just don't get."

"Shoes are important." Yeah, they are. Especially during the winter months.

"But to have a closet full? Isn't that going overboard?"

"A closet full?" Lovina said dreamily. I really don't get shoe fetishes.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I must watch that show now." I chuckled. Suddenly, Lovina looked surprised. She got her phone out. "It's this late? Oh sorry, I have to go."

"Let me walk you to your bus stop."

She smiled. She took her bag and we walked out.

The night was cool but also warm. There was a slight breeze and the moon hung high in the sky. What a clear night. Perfect.

"I had a nice time tonight," I told her. She tried to hide her blush. "Do you want to do this again?"

"I don't see why not." Cute answer.

"I have your number, so text me when you're free." She still wasn't looking at me but she nodded. "Or I'll text you when I'm free." She nodded again.

"This is my stop."

I'm glad I walked her here. She would be alone. A beautiful young woman in the city, alone. Dangerous.

"So, would you like dinner again or something else?"

"I don't care." I smiled. I was getting another date with her. Yes! This was going so well. "My bus is coming."

I nodded. "See you soon," I said before kissing her cheek. She looked at me surprised. She was like a deer in head lights. Cute.

Lovina didn't say anything. She got her bus pass, waved good bye and ran to in the bus. I waved back. So far this week was going so perfectly.


	3. Lovina II

_Disclaimer: Like everyone on this site, I own nothing, this fan fiction is here for your entertainment. (And now I must listen to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.)_

_This chapter is soooo short, but honestly it was the best place to stop. Next chapter will be longer. _

_Thanks for the alerts! _

_In the bar, Lovina says that her friends could only see the back of Antonio's head and that Allie and Feliks were drunk. I feel like someone will ask me why any of them haven't recognized Antonio. _

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Lovina _**

My friends were surrounding my desk. It was first period. Miss Elizaveta was late because of I don't care. Miss Elizaveta was our history teacher (the class I was currently in, duh). She was getting married to the music teacher, Mr Roderich. I didn't like him and I was glad I never had a class with him. From what I heard, he was a snobby asshole. Miss Elizaveta was fine. She was a better teacher then her snobby fiancé. She was Feliks' favourite teacher for reasons I don't know or care to understand. Well, she's most guys' favourite teacher since half of the male population had a crush on her. (Of course, Feliks didn't, he liked her for her personality and not her breast. He is gay after all.)

Now, back to the task at hand; my friends surrounding my desk waiting for me to spill juicy details about my hot date. My very hot date. God was he hot but not just hot but also handsome. He had a nice smile. I could see things going farther with this guy. So far that was the best first date I've ever had in my life. Okay, I'm seventeen, so there aren't all that many guys in that competition, but it was a great first date.

"It was nice. He was a perfect gentleman. We talked… actually we couldn't stop talking," I said. I can't believe I talked to him about my siblings and told him about the whole comic con rip-off thing! I told him that I dressed up as a pony! That's not first date material! That's never telling a fucking soul material! But he was very easy to talk to. It was nice. A little too nice. Fuck, don't jinx this Lovina!

"What did you talk about?" Emma asked. My friend Emma was back from the Low Countries. She got her back to school haircut. A blonde bob. She, for some reason liked to put a ribbon in her hair. Whatever. She was wearing the school uniform. We were all wearing the school uniform. It was this ugly red plaid skirt with suspenders, a blouse and a black tie. Feliks wasn't wearing that, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a tie and blue plaid pants (he got in trouble in grade 9 for trying to wear the girl uniform. Of course the teachers didn't like that. Feliks, how unnatural that the boy wants to wear the more fashionable outfit!). Not the best looking uniform I've ever seen. But not the... who am I kidding, it was bad. Very bad. Very unfashionable and if I didn't have to wear it, I would be wearing something a thousand, no a billion times more fashionable then that fucking uniform.

"Ourselves."

"So? What is he like? What about him?" Allie asked. I was the centre of their attention. Everything right now was all about my date with Mister… wait, I didn't get his last name. I need to get that. I'll get that on our next date. Our next date. It was going to be awesome. I can't fucking wait.

"He has a sister that never calls. His parents work at the factory. His two best friends are girls. He's been friends with one since they were three and thinks of her has a sister…"

"Wait, he has girls for best friends?" Allie asked.

"I thought it was weird too." It is weird. Don't guys usually have guys for best friends? And isn't three the age you think the opposite sex is icky? "She forces him to watch her TV shows and movies. He hates shopping. He hasn't seen _Supernatural_ but that's going to change soon… oh yeah, Feliks you want to come over to watch _Sex in the City_?" Feliks' face lit up. I know my friend well. "Feli has been bugging me to watch it with her for a while now."

"What does that have anything to do with your date?" Lucia asked. Oh, that must have seemed like a weird thing to say.

"His friend is forcing him to watch it with her. He doesn't get shoe fetishes."

"But shoes are perfection! Shoes are life!" Feliks told me.

I nodded in agreement. Shut up, shoes are fabulous and I want a closet full of shoes. I dreamt about a closet full of shoes the night before. What an amazing dream. "But other than that, he seems like a great guy. A little dorky but hot as fuck. This guy is so fucking hot. Like when I see him I need to cool off hot." Yup, I was sounding like a horny teenager to my friends. They didn't judge… I hope. They were totally judging me weren't they?

"Did you sleep with him?" Lucia asked. Of course if Lucia and I had switched positions, she would have slept with Antonio and then told him never to call her again. That wasn't me. Romance was my thing and from the looks of it, Antonio was going to woo me. Woo me. I sound fucking Shakespearean.

"No," I told her blushing. "He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I got on the bus and told me that he would text me soon." Maddy and Feliks went aww.

"Has he texted you yet?" Feliks asked. I shook my head. "Too bad." I know. He should have by now? Right? No, it was only 8:35. Be patient. But I'm not fucking patient.

"Who says you can't text him," Allie told us. True. So fucking true. Why give him all the power? I should text him. I should take the lead! He needs to be wooed just as much as me! Take the lead Lovina! Take the fucking lead. And…

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm late." Great fucking timing Miss Elizaveta. Great fucking timing. Fuck. Now I can't take out my phone and text Antonio. I wonder if he's in class right now. The class would be sciency. Man I hate science. After Grade 10 general science I swore to never to take a science class again. It's worked so far. I haven't been in that part of the school since that dumb class.

Our conversation would have to wait. It was time for world history. Yay! (Sarcasm, my life.)

After Miss Elizaveta babbled on about something related to history, the bell rang and we left.

"Next is chemistry," Emma said cheerfully.

"What's so fucking great about chemistry?" I asked. Seriously, no one and I repeat no one should be that excited for a fucking science class. And I don't remember Emma liking science that much. What the fuck happened? What made her like science all of a sudden?

"You weren't there on the first day," Emma laughed. No, I wasn't. I totally missed the first day. I'm not complaining. The only reason I missed that day was because the alarms didn't go off. Something was wrong with the power and none of us work up until noon. (Well, _Babbo_ was at work and so was _Mamma_.) _Nonno_ decided to call the three of us sick and we watched TV all day. It was better than those stupid assemblies and dumb syllabus thingies. They suck. "So, there's this new chemistry teacher. And he's so hot. I'm glad I took chemistry. Right Allie?"

"He's good looking. I'm not as crazy about him as the rest of the school," she said.

"That's because if they're not in your comic books, you don't have any taste in men," Maddy poked fun at her twin. Allie pushed her sister.

"Whatever, let's go ogle the new teacher," Emma told Allie. I rolled my eyes. Who the hell would have a crush on a teacher? They are like substitute parents. But it seems like there were quite a few girls "in love" (aka lusting for) the new teacher. Whatever, they can have him. I'm trying to get a man to be my boyfriend. How many dates does it make it official? When can I call Antonio my boyfriend?

We went our separate ways. Allie and Emma had chemistry. Lucia had biology. Maddy, Feliks and I had math with Mr Wang. Not fun. But we could just hang out in the back and talk. Of course, after Mr Wang talked math for a little bit. Now it was "homework" time. This is why I like the back of the class. I could talk with my girlfriends.

"So, what do I text this guy?" I asked Feliks and Maddy. Two people who've never been on a first date, let alone a second one. Why would they know what I should text him? They don't have any experience!

"Tell him you have the weekend off," Feliks explained.

"Isn't that too early?" Maddy asked. Maddy was at least pretending to do her homework. She was a good girl.

"Who cares if he's perfect," Feliks told her. They both had a point. Maybe I would seem too clingy if I asked to see him again this weekend. Guys hate clingy. I don't want to come off as clingy. Clingy is bad! But Feliks had a point too, who cares if he's perfect. Hmm… decisions, decisions.

_Antonio_

_I'm free this weekend if you still want that second date…_

"No, honey," Feliks said before I could send the text. "You sound insecure." Well, I am an insecure teenage girl and he's hot and older. He could probably find someone better than me in two seconds if he tried. I can't show that to him! Oh Feliks help me! I'm at your mercy! "How about this."

He took my phone and wrote:

_Antonio_

_We should totally go out this weekend. Kisses. _

Feliks looked proud of himself. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to send that fucking thing to Antonio! What the fuck is wrong with Feliks? No! No! And Fucking No! Feliks' you're a fucking idiot! How could you write something so fucking stupid?

I grabbed my phone and erased the message before someone accidently sent it. I sighed in relief that it wasn't accidently sent. I glared at Feliks some more. He needed to feel my anger. That asshole.

"How about you just ask him if he's free this weekend?" Maddy asked. Now that was the face of a genius! Maddy I could kiss you! I won't, but thanks for the help. That was perfect. Thank God you're here Maddy! I love you!

_Antonio_

_Are you busy this weekend? _

_Sent 10:09 _

And I waited for his reply. And I waited for his reply. And I fucking waited for his reply! It's been two minutes and he hasn't replied yet! What the fuck! You should reply right away, its common curtesy. Asshole. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. Maybe he's a mean son of a bitch and the moment I let him into my pants his true colours will show. Those are the worst assholes of them all. I hated those types of assholes. Those were the type of assholes I'm trying to protect my sister and brother from!

"He's probably busy and can't get to his phone right away," Feliks sighed. Um… that was a possibility. But it couldn't be true. He was ignoring me! I was a terrible date! He doesn't want me anymore! "Give it a day before you get bitchy."

"I'm not bitchy!" Um… might have said that a little too loudly.

"Miss Vargas, can you keep it down," Mr Wang sighed. "There are people trying to do their homework." I've never blushed redder in math class. I'm such a fucking loser. Fuck you Feliks.

"Give me your phone," Feliks said.

"No," I said holding it. I looked at it. Nope, no text. It's been five minutes asshole! "You think I should text him again?"

"Give me the phone," Feliks said.

"You'll write something stupid to Antonio."

"Then, give Maddy the phone." That was his answer. Why am I giving them my phone? Did Antonio reply? No. Fuckhead. "Maddy will give it back to you when he texts you back."

"I will?" I think she was actually doing her homework. Either that or she was playing on her graphic calculator. Wow, she was actually doing her homework! People actually do their homework in class?

"Yes because someone is going to obsess over her phone all day," he explained. I wasn't looking at my phone. Okay, yes I was. He wasn't replying! Why wasn't he replying? Reply damn you!

Feliks jumped me. Fucking asshole.

"M. Łukasiewicz, please, do not do that," Mr Wang sighed. I was on the ground and Feliks was on top of me. The chair had fucking fell! I could have hit my head and died! What the fuck bastard!

Feliks looked at Mr Wang like he was a motherfucking angel. He's not an angel. Far from it. That little devil.

I ended up giving Maddy my phone before leaving the class for our next class. It's for the best… right? I wonder if Antonio texted me? I need my phone back!

"Sorry, it's for your own good," Feliks told me.

It was killing me. I needed that phone. What if Maddy didn't feel it vibrate? What if she turns out to be a bitch and not give it to me because she holds all the power and wants me to cry (okay, that's probably not going to happen, but what if). What if she loses my phone and I need to get a new one? What if he just doesn't reply? I've been on one date with Antonio. I don't know him that well. What if he said no and that kiss on the cheek was just because he should do that at the end of a date. Oh why did life have to be so hard?

I was sitting at lunch glaring at Maddy. She was blushing and scared. I knew none of this was her fault but I needed someone to glare at.

"It was hilarious," Allie laughed. "We were in Chemistry and Mr Fernandez's cell phone rings! He jumps five feet in the air. Then laughs and turns it off. You should have seen the look on his face. Priceless."

"I didn't know teachers had cell phones," Feliks laughed.

"Lucia, stop staring at your brother," Emma told her. "He's fine."

"I don't trust that Li." None of us did honey. We all know about the explosion and the fireworks and the fact that Emil probably has a crush on him. I feel for you. Feli was talking with this blonde chick. I didn't like. There was something about it that made me cringe. Maybe it's because she looks pretty butch with her pixie cut. And her breasts were twice the size of mine. I didn't like it. They were looking too much like lesbians.

"Lovina!" Maddy yelled taking out my cellphone.

What I did next was very lady like. I jumped her and grabbed my phone.

_Antonio_

_no ;)_

_12:25_

That was all? That's all he wrote? What the fuck!

"What do I write next?" I asked.

"Ask him if …" Allie started but I stopped paying attention when my phone buzzed.

_Antonio_

_theres a rib fest or something like that downtown. _

_u wanna go?_

_12:26_

I replied with a why not. Yes, he didn't think I was clingy! Yes! He wanted another date with me! Yes! Yes! Yes!

_Antonio _

_it starts 2morrow 6 u wanna meet there_

_12:27_

6 tomorrow? At a festival? This was all so quick. What do I say? Tomorrow was Friday! Oh God. Oh God.

"Tell him yes!" Emma told me. "I want to meet him, if he's as hot as you say." He was.

"I don't remember him from the bar," Allie admitted. "I need to judge him for myself. Is he good enough for our Lovina?" I blushed.

"We have to interview him," Feliks added.

I told Antonio yes. I'll meet him at 6. What do I wear? What do you wear to one of these things? I've never been to one. What will Antonio wear? Is it casual? Do I wear something like I did on our date last night? A simple but fancy cocktail dress? No. It must be casual.

_Antonio _

_wear casual clothes :D_

_12:32_

Fuck it, he's perfect.


	4. Antonio II

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_I looked up chemistry jokes on google. _

_I'm so happy for the favs and alerts. Thanks. _

**Chapter 4 **

**Antonio **

Why am I always late when it is important? Can someone answer that question, please? Okay, this time it wasn't my fault. In no way shape or from it was my fault. Work got in the way. I told Lovina that I would met her at 6! It was 5:30! I was still in work clothes. I had my bag full of school supplies and everything! I needed to get home, shower and get ready for our date and then take a bus downtown in less than thirty minutes. I can skip the shower. I can run home. I live a ten minute walk from the school. I could make it in five minutes or less if I ran. I don't have time to get a bus downtown. I need a car. I really need a car.

I got home. 5:36. I don't have time. I don't have time.

_Lovina _

_something happened n i cant make it on time. _

_Sent 5:37 _

I hope she got that. Okay, so I gave myself more time. Hope in the shower. But what if she replies while I was in the shower? Okay, no shower. But that meant I needed to do other stuff. Okay, I should put my school stuff away. Yup.

_Lovina _

_U want to reschedule? Tomorrow maybe._

_Seen 5:40 _

No! I wanted to spend time with her!

_Lovina _

_no._

_ u can come here and then we can go together. _

_Sent 5:40_

Wait? Did I just write what I just wrote? Did I just ask her to come here? At my apartment? I took a quick look around. This place wasn't clean enough for that. I had a few dishes in the sink. Well, she doesn't have to come in. Why in the world whole I keep her waiting outside? I like this girl. A lot. That is not how you show a girl you like her. No, I would have to bring her in. Idiot! Why did you ask that?

_Lovina_

_Sure. _

_Seen 5:42. _

She said sure. What? I was hoping she would have said no.

_Fran _

_Lovina is coming here!_

_Sent 5:42_

What do I tell Lovina? I need to tell her where I live. Okay. That's what I texted next.

_Lovina _

_I can be there in 15 mins. _

_Seen 5:45_

This was moving fast. She actually said okay. She was coming here. Not only the dishes, I had my underwear on the couch. I needed to vacuum. Where did that stain come from? A girl was coming over. Lovina was coming over. I needed to impress this one. The girl I haven't been able to get out of my mind since Saturday. I've only known her for a week? It feels longer. It didn't help that we texted each other all night last night. She's a very interesting girl with very interesting friends.

_Fran_

_What? _

_Seen 5:46_

I texted Fran and told her what happened.

_Fran _

_Then get ready. You have 15 minutes. :D _

I listened to Fran. I ran around picking up everything. Then I hurried in the shower. I didn't have enough time. There was no time. Lovina rang the buzzer while I was in the shower.

I ran out of the shower. I didn't even have a towel on. I let her in and ran to the bedroom. Quick. Quick. Quick. Underwear. Where was my clean underwear? Oh there. Okay, next pants. I grabbed the first pair of jean I could find before I heard a knock at the door. She was here.

I ran out as fast as I could. I slipped twice before opening the door.

"I'm so sorry! Work got in the way," I told her the moment I opened the door. I took a deep breath.

Lovina looked at me in shock. Her eyes darted everywhere. She quickly turned away and blushed. Oh, I didn't have a shirt on. Nice to know that she was still attracted to me. "Come on in, sorry about the mess," I told her. She kept her purse close to her. She must really love pink. Second date and she's wearing pink. It looked cute on her.

I picked up something random on the floor with my foot. I hope she didn't notice.

"What mess?" she asked. She looked around looking for a mess but couldn't find one. She kept avoiding me.

"I need to get a shirt and then we can go," I told her.

She nodded.

Get shirt and leave before she notices that my apartment is a mess. Now what shirt? Aw, just pick one. It doesn't matter which one.

I got out putting my shirt on. Lovina was staring at my diploma and my graduation pictures. What was so interesting about those? The only reason I had them hung up was because my parents hung them up for me. I just never got around of take them down. Okay, I was just too lazy to take them down. Honestly, I forgot that it was there.

"You graduated last year?"

I looked at my diploma. It was a normal diploma. The only difference between it everyone else from that year was that it said my name. It also had Bachelors of Science on it. It was nothing special. That was until I remember that Lovina was still in university. Did she think I was still in university? Oh. That didn't come up in conversation yet? Well, this was awkward.

"Yeah," I said.

"How old are you?"

"23," I told her. She looked shocked. How old did she think I was? I'll take her shock as a complement. It meant that I looked younger then I am. Good. But if that meant it was a problem for Lovina and me, then not good. "Is that alright?"

She laughed nervously. "I don't see why not."

"Good." Okay, looking younger than 23 was good. Being 23 wasn't going to be a problem.

"So Carriedo?"

I chuckled. "Well the c sounds like an s in my name and it's really Fernandez. Spanish naming costumes; father's name first and then your mother's name."

She nodded. "Cool." She looked around some more. "So it's Mr. Fernandez."

A shiver went up my spine. She sounded like one of my students calling asking for me. I didn't like. "Please just Antonio." She nodded and looked around some more. "Do you want to go?"

"Not really," she said. "You have a nice apartment."

She was the first person to say that. Everyone I knew hated my apartment. It was a small one room apartment with a small kitchen hidden away and a bathroom. Then, I had the living room too. There wasn't much to it but it was a walk away from work and that's why I took it. Whence I get a car, I'm moving somewhere better.

I shrugged.

"I don't really like ribs," she confessed. Oh, so she was coming just to spend time with me. That made me smile. "We can stay here and order something… not pizza. I refuse to eat any pizza not made by my sister. Feli makes pizza that is to die for."

"There's a Chinese place," I said. "Your sister doesn't make rice that is to die for right?" She shook her head. "Chinese it is."

I ordered the food. She looked around some more. After I finished ordering, I talked about the things she asked me to talk about. I can't believe she was so interested in that coffee table my mother bought me. Fran said it looked horrid, especially with my couch. Lovina said it didn't go with the couch too. Why was she so interested in my apartment? What was interested about it? It looked like any other student apartment. I know I'm not a student but this was how my apartment looked then. There was nothing special about my apartment. I need to stop complaining because the more time I spend with Lovina the better.

By the time the food was delivered I had showed her every inch of my apartment. Even the bedroom, which was something I would have never thought about showing her, yet.

"Do you have any good TV?" she asked me. She sat on my couch and put her plate of food on the coffee table. I gave her the remote. She looked cute in her pink shirt and jeans. Her feet were on the table with her plat in-between them. Wow. I have this kind of girl at my apartment and it's only the second date. "Why are you staring at me?" I was shocked for a second. She said so abruptly.

"I wasn't." I turned to the TV. I did smile and looked back to see her reaction. She acted like nothing happened and ignored me for the TV.

I don't remember what show we ended up watching. I don't think either one of us was paying attention to it. We were talking about the food and our favourite foods.

"This makes me sound like such a chick but I love chocolate," she said.

I laughed. "I don't think I've met someone who doesn't love chocolate."

"Oh I've met some," she said. "They are the spawns of the devil." Well, they are missing out. I love chocolate too.

"Of course that brings me to Nutella," she explained. "Again, delicious." She thought for a second. "Anything involving tomatoes of course."

"Amen." Did I just say amen? I'm never doing that again. "I mean me too."

She looked at me oddly before nodding and continuing. "There is also anything Feli makes."

"I need to try your sister's food," I laughed. "You keep calling it the greatest thing you've ever had."

"It is!" Lovina's eyes light up. "Feli needs to open her own restaurant."

"Is your sister a culinary student?"

Lovina looked at me surprised. "Um… no. She's a High School student."

Should I ask? No. She was shocked by my age. Imagine her shock if I taught her sister. Maybe I should keep that a secret for a little bit. I'll eventually have to tell her but it might be too early and I might scare her off. I don't want to scare her off. I like her company.

"Will she go in culinary school?"

"I don't know," she explained. "Let's talk about something different."

I nodded. "What do you want to talk about?" She stayed silent for a second thinking. "I can talk about how the chemical workers are unionized." She stared at me blankly. She didn't get it. "They are unionized… union… umm…"

"You were chemistry major, weren't you?" she asked.

I smiled guiltily. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Sorry, I've never really been a huge science fan."

"You just haven't had the right teachers! Chemistry is especially fun. I can make a nuclear bomb if I wanted too and if I could find the plutonium."

"Remind me never to let you near plutonium."

I laughed. "I do a lot of things. A lot of blowing things up."

"That is interesting," she said. "The blowing people up not the making of the bombs to blow people up." That was a little violent. "We could start our own gang. You make the bombs and I throw them in banks so we can steal all their money." I think she was joking. I hope she was joking. Was she joking? I studied her. I'm still not sure if she was joking. "After that we could go off to Europe and live in mansions."

"Wouldn't the cops be after us?"

She thought for a second. "You speak Spanish?"

"_Sí_," I said.

"Then Argentina, here we come," she explained. "Either that or you can go all _Breaking Bad_ and start making crystal meth. I'll be the one selling it of course." It sounded like she had this all planned out. "When the cops start sniffing our tail, we move. Eventually living the rest of our days in Argentina."

"You really want to go to Argentina. Don't you?"

"No," she said nonchalantly. "I much rather live the rest of my days in Italy. Argentina just seems like the place to hide out."

"Italy is nice," I told her. "I took a trip there with my family when I was thirteen."

She eyes glowed. "Where in Italy?"

"Southern Italy," I told her. "Carmen complained and complained that we should have gone to Venice but we never did."

"Venice is overrated," she explained. "Southern Italy is the place to go. The beautiful land with so much arable land. It's the most beautiful place in the world." When she talked she talked so dreamily. "It's much better then Northern Italy where all you get old buildings. You can get it in Southern Italy and more." Lovina looked her most beautiful talking about Italy. She light her eyes brighten. She was smiling sincerely. Everything about her brightened. I needed to continue this conversation for as long as possible. This was a wonderful side of Lovina and I loved seeing it.

"It was beautiful."

"Don't say was, it still exist."

I nodded. "Have you been?"

Lovina was silent for a second. She sighed. "No. I've only been to Rome. It was my grandfather's birthday and he's a huge classics nerd."

"So, you've only been to Italy once?"

She nodded. "I want to go again. I was my happiest in Italy. I love every second of it."

I almost said I should take you there. Now that would scare her off. Two dates and then I tell her that we should go away to Italy together. Most girls would be scared of that. Though, Fran did say she would love to date a rich man just so he could take her to dates in Paris or Marseille or Tours or Nice or Toulouse or Orleans or well France in general. "It would be so romantic," Fran said. (Maria on the other hand doesn't care if the guy will take her on his privet plane to France, she would find it creepy.) But I'm not rich and I don't have to the money to drop everything and go to Italy. I wish I did but I do not.

"I've planned my honeymoon there already," she laughed. "I've planned every second of it. Now all I need is a husband."

I could be the husband. Don't say that out loud.

I smiled. "Sounds great."

"I don't have the wedding plan," she said quickly. "You know how little girls tend to plan their weddings." I am aware Fran has planned her wedding over a thousand times. Seriously, I'm not over-exaggerating. She has kept journals of all her wedding plans. Maria on the other hand makes fun of girls who do that. "I never planned my wedding, it was always the honeymoon. I'm more excited for the honeymoon then the actual wedding."

I would be too. "Italy is a romantic place."

She nodded and blushed. "I can't wait to go back." I smiled at her again. "Is there anywhere you want to go back too?"

"The Mediterranean in general," I explained. "I loved it there too. My family takes a trip to Spain once every summer."

"Must be hot."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I have family in Spain and sometimes we travel Europe. Sightseeing and all."

"Lucky," she sighed. "_Mamma _and _Nonno_ are always busy working in the summer. _Babbo_ works too but the summer is more lax for him." Father worked for the elementary school board. I remember that.

Lovina's phone went off. "Is everything alright? It's been doing that a lot." Lovina usually ignored it.

She shrugged. "My friends wanted to stalk us at the festival thing or whatever." Did that mean they wanted to meet me? "But we aren't at the festival, so Allie is joining the rib eating contest and they are sending me pictures… And complaining that I'm not there."

"We can still go," I told her. It was only eight… It was only eight. She's been here for two hours. How time passes.

She shook her head. "I think I'm enjoying myself more here than I would there." She blushed again and looked away.

"As long as you're enjoying yourself, everything's okay," I told her. She shook her head and blushed redder. She refused to look at me. "I'm going to put away the dishes. You can find another movie." She nodded. "You want anything to drink?" She shook her head.

I got up with the dishes and went to the kitchen. Okay, now how I am going to ask for another one of these? I'm starting too really like this girl. She's beautiful and fun to be with. I could see me having a relationship with her. I would love to take her to Italy. She would probably look thousand times more beautiful there (that would be beautiful overload). Things are going well with her. I can't scare her off by being to clingy. I've lost a few girlfriends like that. Fran keeps reminding me that a girl needs a little space. But why? I want to spend every second with them. Why can't I spend every second with them?

My questions were answered.

Lovina didn't pick a new show or anything. She actually just watched me. See, it's not creepy. It's endearing. My ex-girlfriend thought it was creepy that I liked to stare at her. I don't think Lovina would mind. Good, because I love staring at her.

I sat down and Lovina decided to kiss me. What? Lovina made the first move and surprise kiss me. On the lips. Not the cheek. On the lips. It lasted a couple of seconds before she departed. It was really only a peck. On the lips.

I looked at Lovina. She was blushing redder then I've ever seen a person blush (so cute). She was shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she just did (so cute). It kind of made me what to kiss her again.

So I did.

I kissed on the cheek first. I was aiming for the lips but with our sitting positions and her moving her head I got her cheek. She stopped long enough and then she grabbed my head and pulled me down.

My stomach was knots and the longer the kiss lasted the tighter the knots got. Okay, where are your hands? Put them on her hips. Okay, check. Her hands on her your cheeks holding you in place. I'm not the one initiating this. She had all the control and power in this kiss. I kind of liked it. It was her tongue entering my mouth. She was a little rough with her kisses. That's new. In my experience girls complain I'm too rough with my kisses and that they are usually the soft kissers. I'm not complaining. I'm kissing Lovina. There's nothing to complain about.

She let me go. Her chest was moving up and down and up and down. Don't stare. You just kissed her, look into her eyes.

The moment I looked back up, I kissed her again. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Her hair was very soft and thick. Her waist was soft. Her little moans were so cute. Her hands on my back were nice. The fact that she didn't complain when I pushed too hard and she fell on her back so I was straddling her was cute. Oh no. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. How can I think unsexy thoughts with her under me! Lovina's touches. The way she was making little noises. Her! I'm a teenager again.

"Antonio," Lovina said breathing heavily. "We might be moving too fast."

I looked at her blankly for a second. "Sorry," I said getting back up. "You're right."

"Not that I don't want too," she said getting up and looking everywhere but me. She's so cute when she does that. "Just not right now. Later." Well that meant I was going to see her again. I'm so excited. "Maybe I should go."

What? I thought we were having such a great time! I just ruined it, didn't I? Why did I have to go off and ruin it! I agree with her, two dates, that's too soon. Why did I have to ruin it?

"You sure?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "Yeah. I'll text you when I get home. I promise."

I nodded.

I walked her to the door. "Bye," I said kissing her cheek. Lips were too tempting.

"Bye." But she decided lips were perfect. We stood there kissing for at least a minute if not me in my doorway, where my neighbours could see us. I didn't care. I got to kiss her again.

She left and I watched her walk to the stairs. She has a beautifully sexy walk. Nice hip movement. Okay where did I put the hand cream?

* * *

_Guest Reviews reply:_

_I totally understand that there are readers of my fics who don't review because I'm one of those types of people. I'm not the kind of person who reviews a story because I have no idea what to say and if I write a review I would want it to be critical and helpful. So, if I do leave a review it's a huge deal for me, I usually review if I think the story isn't popular enough and I would like the author to feel good about their hard work that I like. So, anyway, as long as I entertain people, I'm happy. And isn't that the point of fanfictions? Also, I'm extremely grateful that you took the times to actually review. Thank you. _

_Thanks. Sorry I don't have a paragraph for you, warriorica. _


	5. Lovina III

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Thank you for the reviews and favs and alerts! Awesome guys! _

_I went on vacation (and I had exams), that's why I haven't updated. So, to make up for the lack of updates the last couple of weeks, I wrote the next chapter. A double update! _

_This chapter is based on real conversations I've had. _

_I'm so happy Feliciana makes a speaking appearance in this chapter. I think she's easier to write then Feliciano, just because of the sass she'll bring. _

**Chapter 5 **

**Lovina **

"I want to fuck him," I complained. I did. I so fucking did.

"It's too early," Emma said. "You need to make him work for it."

My friends, being the noisy little shits they are, were all in my room. All expect for Maddy and Allie who were doing God knows what with their stupid family. Either that or Allie was going from another food contest win. Fucking glutton.

Anyway, my room looked like every other fucking teenage girl's room. As in different from every other's teenage girl's room (that made more sense in my head). You know whatever. I had light pink walls. I had photos here and there. I had one big ass mirror, a huge closet, not enough room for my shoes so they were everywhere, a desk and a bed. The colouring was inspired by a baby girl's nursery.

I sighed. "But he's just so fucking hot." So fucking hot.

"Lovina, you have him," Emma added. Why didn't I use that? "Trust me, when you walked out that door, all he could think about was you. He'll go to hell and back to fuck you." But he doesn't have too. Fuck, I'm usually the one giving this kind of advice to Emma. I'm usually the one saying milk him for all he has and then milk him for more. Fuck you Antonio. What the fuck are you doing to me? Why did someone so hot have to be interested in me?

"It's so much easier to fuck them and leave," Lucia commented. Why couldn't I be more like Lucia? Fuck them and leave. Have sex like a man.

I stomped my feet on the floor. "But he's so fucking hot. You didn't see him shirtless dripping hot water down his body." Holy fuck I sound so fucking horny. I am so fucking horny. I can't admit that!

"Lovi, honey, trust me, you've done it before," Feliks said. "You can be a real bitch to your boyfriends and they still wanted to have sex with you."

"They were immature little shits, Antonio is a man," I said making this really stupid hand movement along with it. It was really stupid.

"Didn't you say he had two girl friends?" Emma asked. I nodded. "Yeah, they'll be advising him to take your crazy shit if he likes you."

"How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days," Feliks said. "He got her the Coke twice and missed the big shot because he got his girl that Diet Coke." But he had a bet that he could make her fall in love with her in ten days. Antonio doesn't have that. There are no deals going on here. He can leave whenever he wants. I can't be too much of a bitchy crazy ass bitch to him. He'll run away for someone more mature and fucking better. She'll let him into her pants and then they will get married and have a house in the suburb and he'll take her to Italy with their three perfect little kids and they will have a great fucking time being that perfect family all because I was a crazy ass bitch.

"You don't have these problems when you fuck them and leave them," Lucia told us.

"Shut up, you shouldn't be a part of this conversation," Feliks told her.

Lucia kicked my desk chair to the wall.

"I should text him," I said.

"No," Emma and Feliks said at the same time.

"Remember the golden rule," Emma said. "He has to text more then you. He has to text you first."

"But…" I whined. "He's…"

Emma and Feliks looked at me sternly. I pouted and looked away.

"We know you think he's some kind of Adonis," Emma said, "But you need to regain control."

"Honey, a week is way too soon," Feliks added.

"How long should I wait?" I asked.

Feliks and Emma thought. "When we tell her so," Feliks said looking at Emma. Emma nodded in agreement. Oh fucking God that will take forever. I'm never going to have sex if it's up to them. I might as well break up with him now. No guy will ever wait for however long these two will make him wait.

"There's the third date rule," Lucia called. She was right. The three date rule. Three dates and I can have sex with him. Two dates was too soon. Now we can have hot mind blowing sex!

"Shut up," Feliks told Lucia.

"It's a rule," Lucia hummed. And she was right. It was a rule. You hear about it on TV all the time.

"Lovina," Emma said. "No, it's a bad idea. Once you two have sex, you lose some control of the relationship. You need that control for as long as you can. Get him to take you out to the most ridiculous things. Go do the cheesy romantic crap. Make him work for it." She made a square around my lower end.

"And make sure that cheesy romantic crap doesn't somehow involve him being shirtless," Feliks added. Emma looked at him. "His chest makes her way too horny. It's like she's a straight guy."

I sighed lying on my bed after giving Feliks the finger. "I know but I really like this guy and I think he's the type of guy that would do all this even after we have sex."

"You think," Emma pointed out. "You've only had two dates. You don't know. What's his job?" I was about to say it but I couldn't. I didn't know it. What did he do for a living? I didn't know this. "My point exactly. Get to know him and let him get to know you. Make him fall in love with you. I know that's what you want. I can see it in your face when you talk about him. You like him, a lot. Don't go ruining it by having sex too early."

She had a point.

"If he wasn't here for the long run," Feliks started, "He would have dumped you even before your first date."

I groaned. "So, I shouldn't text him?" My two friends shook their heads.

"I have to pick up Emil from swimming," Lucia said getting up. "I say fuck him. Do whatever you want."

Lucia got out. Emma and Feliks stared at her angrily. They shook their heads at the same time. It was creepy how in sync they were.

Feliciana saw us from her bedroom door. She waved. I waved back. "Can I come in now? Or are you still talking sex?" I blushed. Feli was too innocent to be in that conversation. Sandro looked from the door. He could be in his little world but the mention of sex or breast will bring him out of whatever he was doing into whatever conversation you were having.

"Come in," Emma said.

When I said my sister was too innocent, I meant it. She was wide amber eyed and adorable. She liked her ponytails. Personally I think she should switch it up but whatever. Everything about her screamed innocent little girl, which is why I need to protect her. She was cheery and jumpy and all around cute. Vultures will ruin her.

Sandro on the other hand pretty much looked like most thirteen year old boys. He had some acne on his forehead but he had bangs to hide it. He had caramel hair and green eyes. He was skinny and got two inches taller since last month. His voice cracked too. It was pretty funny.

The two of them walked into my room.

"So did you sleep with him?" That was the first thing my sister asked.

"Luckily no," Feliks answered. I threw my hands on his mouth. No, you do not talk about this to my sister.

"Good, don't be a slut," Sandro exclaimed. I give up.

"We need to keep Lovina's mind off of him until he texts," Emma said.

"Let's go shopping!" Feli said jumping up and running to her room. I didn't have a chance to say no. We were going shopping. I like shopping. Shopping was fun.

"Leave me out of it," Sandro groaned. "I'll be playing with Sealand67 on COD."

So, we went shopping.

I love shopping. There's something relaxing about it. Your mind is clear of anything and everything. It's just you, some friends and clothes, sometimes... most of the time, shoes too. You didn't have to think about boys, unless they were Feliks, or anything. Shopping, you bring me zen. Or is it in zen? I don't know.

"Don't fucking get that dress!" I yelled at me sister.

"But I love it, Lovi," she whined giving me her huge please-please-please-please eyes. It's so hard to say no to my little sister. She's a too adorable.

"The cut is way too low on you," I said. It was true. It showed half of her C-cup breast.

"You have the same dress," she said.

Um… yeah I did. It was the exact same dress. Biggest difference, I had smaller breast and it barely showed them. "So, you'll wear the same thing I am?"

"We'll be a matching set!" I heard Emma and Feliks snicker behind us. "It'll be so cute! Next family reunion we can wear these. They will love it!"

"And it looks better on her then on you," Feliks added. I gave him the death-glare. Everything looks better on her.

"I'm buying it, I don't care what you say," Feliciana said going back in the change room.

My mouth fell to the floor. I had a feeling she was going to make me wear that dress at the family reunion. A matching set, what are we five and twins? No and no. Fuck that was going to be an embarrassing reunion.

I looked at another dress. Nothing was popping out at me. I wanted a new dress for what I hope another date with Antonio. This time we could go somewhere romantic… not too romantic of course. You know, this shopping trip is really helping me clear my hormones. Make him take you to expensive restaurant, hello, he has a job! A boyfriend with a job, not a crummy MacDonald's job, a real job. I'll find out what it is on that next date. Of course we need to plan it. When will that be? Hopefully soon.

"What about this?" Feliks said picking up a dress. I shook my head. Never in a million years. "This." I shook my head again. "This?" Again, I shook my head. "All of these are perfectly beautiful dresses which will look fantastic on you."

"They aren't good enough for a date with Antonio."

"Honey, nothing is good enough," Feliks sighed.

"This is nice," Emma said. Feliks and I looked at each other disgusted in the dress she picked. Emma huffed. "I'm going home."

Emma didn't like shopping anyway.

Feliks took the dress after saying good bye to our friend. "Can I burn it?"

"I don't have a match," I responded.

Now, it was just Feli, Feliks and I walking around the mall looking for a new dress for me. Of course none of them were good enough. Call me picky or spoiled, I have standards and clothes are very important to me.

We were at the food court after a three hour futile search. Feliks was eating some hamburger and Feli was eating something. I don't know what it was and I don't care. What I was more concerned about was that look on her face. She looked happy. I know, you're concerned about your sister being happy! Why can't you let her be happy? Let me explain. She was texting someone too. She was happy texting someone. Who was this someone? Why was she happy? Was this person going to use Feli? This person was going to use Feli. It better not be a girl.

"Who are you texting?" Feliks asked curiously and mischievously. Feliks isn't as dumb as he acts or looks (okay most of the time he is but not this time). He knew the face of a girl in love… Feli isn't in love. She better not be because I'll kill the person on the other end of that conversation. By the way (nothing to do with the conversation at hand), why hasn't Antonio texted me?

"No one," Feli blushed. She fucking blushed! It was a fucking girl on the other end.

"Is it that blonde girl you were sitting at lunch with every day last week?" Feliks asked. Why was he smart sometimes and not others? Why was this the moment he decided to be smart?

Feli shook her head way too quickly.

"Dyke?" Feliks asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that dyke right?"

"Language Lovina," Feliks told me.

"Why are you allowed to say dyke and I'm not?"

"Because I'm gay," Feliks responded. That's a stupid reason. "Are both the Vargas sisters in love?"

I snorted. "I'm not in love. I just have a strong sexual attraction to a certain male who still hasn't texted me and that's making me worried."

Feli and Feliks rolled their eyes. Fuck them.

"Her name is Luise," Feli said shyly. Feli is being shy and flustered. Mayday, mayday, something is wrong. "She's very smart and nice. She helped me so much in science and math. She's pretty too and she has a huge rack." I heard wrong. "It's nice to look at." No, I heard right. My sister has a thing for breast, big breast. I need some brain bleach. I did not just hear that. That is way too fucked up.

"So it is the girl you sit at lunch with," Feliks laughed. My sister just talked about how she likes looking at a girl's rack (not breast, she used the word rack, I expect that type of language from my brother but not my sister) and that's what you say! Whose side are you on?

Feli blushed and acted all shy again. You weren't shy when you were talking about her rack! "She fixes my spelling mistakes on text too."

"Grammar Nazi," I said under my breath. Fucking bitch.

"And she's so shy too. It's so cute," Feli added. "I've liked her since math last year." What?!

"Aww, that's so cute," Feliks explained. No it's not! What the fuck is wrong with you!

"But she didn't know I existed until Wednesday." Feli was playing with her skirt. What? What? What?

"So, is she a lesbian or not?" Feliks asked.

Feli sighed. "I don't know." Hey, how could she not like my little sister! How could she not be in love with my most adorable little Feliciana? How could she make Feli's heart break!? I didn't like the look of this girl. She didn't look nice and cute like Feli explained her too be. She looked like a bitch in sheep's clothing. A heart breaker. She needs to disappear.

"Having crushes on straight people suck," Feliks sighed. I've been doing fine… then again I am straight myself. So, yeah...

"Yeah," Feli sighed agreeing with Feliks. "I think I should ask her. I'm not sure if she is or not." Feli does not have gaydar... is gaydar even real?

"If yes, ask her out," Feliks told her. What? What? Feli wasn't going out on a date.

My phone buzzed. Fucking finally, Antonio texted me.

_Antonio_

_hey!_

_Seen 4:56_

What took you so long asshole? Just on principle, I'm not going to reply right away.

Feliks and Feli were looking at me. My phone buzzed again and again.

_Antonio_

_fran movd into her new apt n needed help _

_she woke me up so i didnt have time to text u_

_srry _

_Seen 4:57_

Aww. I need to text him back. But what? What do I text him?

"So, is that you-know-who?" Feliks asked.

Feli looked at me intently. "What is he saying?"

"He helped his friend moved in today," I replied. The mental image of very hot, sweaty and shirtless Antonio lifting boxes didn't pop into mind. Okay it did. Don't judge me. Stop judging me!

"What are you going to tell him?" Feli asked. She was way too excited for this. "Wait a second Luise replied." Feli hurried up and texted her stupid crush. "Okay, let's talk about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend… yet," I told her. "We need to have that talk."

"You told me that you only have sex with boyfriends." She got me there.

"This guy is different," Feliks laughed. "You saw her and all the dress that weren't good enough."

Feli laughed. "So, what are you going to write?"

I sighed. What do I write?

_Antonio _

_how was ur day_

_Seen 4:59_

"Now what?" Feliks asked.

"He's like me, he likes to talk," Feli giggled.

Rolling my eyes I told them that he asked about my day. Both of them told me to say that I'm shopping with my sister and my friends. So I did.

_Antonio _

_ill let u go then _

_have fun XOXOXOXO_

_Seen 5:01_

My heart didn't skip a beat there. Nope. No. Shut up. I really like this guy.

_Antonio_

_whatever u buy will look great on u _

_Seen 5:01_

I wasn't blushing. Nope. Not a bit. Okay maybe a bit.

"That's so cute," Feliks said. "I need love."

Feli put her hand and patted Feliks. "Mister Right will come."

Feli, Feliks and I got up and finished our shopping. I finally found this cute dress. It was great, a simple fall red colour. My hips and ass looked great in it. I'm glad I waited until the last second to find a dress. I would have never found this if not. Feliks and Feli agreed it looked great on me.

Feliks left on the bus back to his place while Feli and I went back home. We were on the bus and I was looking at my phone. He wrote XOXOXOXO. How sweet of him. What do I write now?

Feli put her head on my shoulder. "You think I should ask Luise out?"

I put my phone away. "I don't know."

"I really like her."

I hugged her. "I don't want to see your heart break if she says no."

"But what's life without some risk?"

"Then tell _mamma _and _babbo_ that you're gay," I told her. She hid her face in my shoulder and shook her head. "I don't know this girl."

"She's fantastic." You've told me. "You should meet her. I'll introduce you two. You'll see how great she is."

I hope she's as great as you make her out to be. If not, she's not good enough for my baby sister.

* * *

_Guest Review Replies _

_Guest: Thank you very much! And here's the update! _


	6. Antonio III

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I didn't make the date this chapter because the repetitiveness of these chapters is bothering me and you need to know more about Antonio and his history and current life. Let's give Antonio some room to breathe and show you how his life is. The next chapter is the date and if my blatant hints aren't obvious, the reveal. _

_I'm so original, the beta couple of a Spamano(a) story is Gerita. So original! _

_By the way, Maria is a computer engineer, if anyone was wondering about her job. And Fran's sister is Monaco. _

**Chapter 6**

**Antonio**

_Antonio_

_good morning :D_

_Sent 8:00_

I'm a cheesy romantic. It was in my blood to text my um… maybe girlfriend good morning. It was Sunday morning and I had nothing to do today. I told a certain somebody that I had nothing to do today. She woke me up. Why did Maria have to wake up so early? It was Sunday, a day of rest. I should be sleeping until 10 am and then take a nap at 2. But Maria didn't understand a need for sleep. She had to be up by 6 am every morning and she had to do her work out and everything before 8 am. She was coming back from a run with her sister. Yes, Luise was in my apartment too. There goes any chance of alone time.

I got dress, still yawning. Maria had cooked breakfast and Luise was cleaning my apartment. She wasn't doing this for extra credit? No, Luise did this before I became her teacher. She was just OCD. Like her older sister.

"Eat," Maria said putting some eggs in front of me. "I borrowed your condoms." It was too early in the morning to have this kind of conversation.

"You can't give condoms back," Luise told her. "That's disgusting."

"You're a lesbian. You think penises generally are disgusting... Anyway, I stole your condoms, I have a good reason." I don't care. I need coffee to wake me up. "There's this cute guy at work and we fucked last night." Okay. You broke into my apartment last night and took my condoms? "And we're planning to do it again sometime after work this week."

"You just started and you're already sleeping with co-workers," I said.

"I had my Co-op there," she said. "Anyway, you're not using them and they expire next month. This is why you don't buy condoms in bulk."

"I have a girlfriend," I said. Sort of. I should ask her about that. It would be great to have a gorgeous girlfriend like Lovina.

"She's the type of bitch that will make you wait and work for it," Maria said stealing my toast. "And with Fran nagging at your ear about communication, talk about her turn-ons and what she doesn't like in bed and that stupid therapy shit, your condoms will expire." Fran did mention those things repeatedly yesterday. She wasn't happy that we almost had sex on Friday.

"She is getting her masters in clinical psychology specializing in romantic relationships," I said.

"But she's not yet a couples therapist," Maria said pointing the toast at me before taking a bite. "You're lucky," Maria said looking back at her sister. "You don't have to deal condoms and pregnancy… Maybe I should be a lesbian. I'll be an awesome lesbian."

"What about that cute guy at work," I asked.

"Technicalities." Maria thought. "Oh Luise has a girlfriend. Since Fran is working today, I'm planning to buy her a strap-on." Fran works at a Stag Shop. I hope that sentence makes sense now.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Luise said blushing. "And that's not an appropriate subject topic to talk about with my teacher."

"Notice she didn't mention anything about not wanting the strap-on," Maria laughed. "Make me some more toast." Luise sighed. "Come with us, you can buy new condoms while we're at it."

"He's not coming," Luise said. I don't want too. I want to sleep.

"That's what she said," Maria laughed.

Luise gave her some toast. "I don't have a girlfriend, so I don't need whatever you plan to buy me."

"Then who's that cute girl you keep texting?" Maria asked. "She sure seems very girlfriend like."

"Feliciana Vargas and I know she flirts with everyone," Luise said blushing. She does. She seems to be a happy go lucky person.

"She seems to be extra red around you," I said remembering grade 10 science.

"By the way, thank you for finally getting Luise to lose her virginity," Maria told me.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Luise said loudly. It's too early for this. I should get coffee. Yeah, coffee.

"You will soon," Maria said surely. "You," she said point at me. "Make sure you do a group project and make sure she's with her cute girlfriend."

Luise and I sighed. Maria was Maria, it didn't matter what you told her, she was going to be inappropriate.

"Can we talk about something else?" Luise asked. What I was thinking too.

"No," Maria said nonchalantly. "Have you talked with your girlfriend about her turn-ons and offs? Fran says that communication is the key to great sex." Wasn't she just downing Fran's advice not too long ago? "What kind of toys does she like? Is she a top or a bottom? Should we invest in a vibrator instead of a strap-on?" Did she just say we?

"She's not my girlfriend," Luise repeated.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell her that," I told Luise. "She'll say what she wants."

Maria started cleaning up my food. Which I wasn't finished with. She kept talking about whatever she wanted to talk about. Luise ignored her and stopped telling her that Feliciana wasn't her girlfriend. Before I knew it, Maria was standing at the door with Luise waiting for me to do something.

"Antonio, get ready," Maria said impatient. "We're going."

"I can't go with you," I told her.

"We go all the time," Maria whined. "It's because of Luise? What do you have against my sister? It's because it's lesbian sex?"

"No," I told her. "I like lesbian sex as much as the next guy, it's…" I noticed what I just said. "I mean, she's a student."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just buy you condoms. Extra small right?" I was going to say something but by this point I've learned I shouldn't.

"I'll go somewhere else," Luise said.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Maria asked. "You can tell her what we're buying. You can ask her which one she prefers." You can't say no to Maria. Something will happen and you will say yes to her. For reasons I don't understand, you will always say yes to Maria. It's her superpower.

Maria parked her car and Luise left. I'm glad she wasn't coming. I know Beilschmidt would understand the whole situation but if anyone saw us, it would be the end of my newly started career. I'm lucky to have this job and Maria was about to get me fired from it.

Fran was working. She was helping this girl pick out something, I couldn't see. Maria pulled me straight to the vibrators. She mumbled about what would be the best. She took some photos and sent them to her sister. Luise never replied. Okay, she replied once but I think she was actually replying to Feliciana and not Maria. I don't know why Maria was asking my opinion on the subject. I have no knowledge about these things. She needs to ask Fran about these things.

"She dragged you here," Fran said laughing. She was finished with that girl. I nodded. "Need any help?"

"Which one of these are the best for lesbian sex?" Maria asked.

Fran looked at her for a second. "You're out of the closet?"

Maria laughed. "Luise is finally going to lose her virginity." I shook my head. "She has this cute little girlfriend." I shook my head again.

"I wouldn't go for those," Fran said putting whatever back. "Those are for people with experience. This is much better for newbies." Maria looked at it. Busy with that, Fran turned to me, "What's happening?"

"Luise has a crush," I replied.

Fran nodded. "Still, I wished my sister would buy me a vibrator."

"You're sister is younger then you," I replied. "How was her trip to Seychelles?"

"She loved it," Fran replied. "You saw the pictures on her girlfriend's Facebook." Why are all the girls I know have younger lesbian sisters? That can't be statistically very probable. I wonder what Lovina is doing, it can't be half as embarrassing as this. Hmm, she hasn't texted me back. She was probably sleeping. I bet she looks great sleeping. A sleeping beauty. "I heard you're out of condoms." How did she know? "Maria texted me." Of course.

"What else do you need for lesbian sex?" Maria asked.

"How much are you planning to spend on your sister?" Fran asked.

Maria thought. "I might as well buy on dildo and maybe something for myself."

Fran pointed to the right section. She then wrapped her arm around me and brought me to the condoms. "Have you asked her what she likes?" She hasn't even replied back from my good morning text. And if I asked her, she would probably get all red and flustered and won't answer me through text. "No? Okay, than let's see. I'll give you what I like." She gave me a box. "They go on sale at the grocery store now and then." I nodded my head. "Let's also give you some lube." I went along with whatever the expert said. The expert was Françoise of course.

I bought whatever Fran told me too and then I waited for Maria. She was picky.

I need to do a lesson plan soon. Maybe I should do a group project. No, we are doing a chemistry unit, I should make the grade ten science class do a lab. Labs are hard and I didn't know what to do when I got to university. Teach them early. Luise and Feliciana do make a cute couple, so, I'll get them to partner up. Never mind, I'll do that Tuesday, I need to teach them about it before. Then there's lab security. Yeah, Tuesday. They'll write a lab and I'll try to have them graded for Friday. I already have what I'm going to do in my grade 12 chemistry course. Hm…

My phone buzzed.

_Lovina _

_Good morning_

_Afternoon_

_Lunch_

_Seen 11:39_

Lucky, she got to sleep in. I wonder if this was the first thing she did when she woke up. I feel special.

_Antonio_

_just woke up? _

_Sent 11:39_

_Lovina _

_Yeah_

_Seen 11:39_

_Antonio_

_how was shoppin _

_Sent 11:40 _

Talk about her, Fran's voice repeated in my head. It's not like I needed that. Lovina was very interesting.

_Lovina _

_Calming_

_Seen 11:40 _

_Antonio_

_any plans 4 today _

_Sent 11:40_

_Lovina _

_My brother wants to teach me how to play COD_

_Seen 11:40_

_Antonio_

_fun_

_Sent 11:41_

_Lovina _

_its going to suck_

_Seen 11:41_

_Antonio_

_cod isnt that hard_

_Sent 11:41_

Maria and I play it. Maria plays it more with Luise but I've played here and there. It's not that hard. It's a little hard when you are playing with some as good as Maria though.

For a little bit Lovina didn't reply. I wonder if she would like anything in here. I'm not going to buy her anything of course. It's way too soon. She would look sexy in this. It's pink, she likes pink.

I need to get out of here.

Fran got Maria too buy more then what she was planning before she had her lunch break. So, Fran, Maria and I met with Luise at some café. Fran only had a thirty minute lunch, so it was timed.

"Here you go," Maria said giving her sister one of the two bags she had. I'm not going to ask. "You can thank me later." Luise looked horrified at what she saw in the bag. She said something in German and Maria replied back. It turned out she gave her the wrong bag. Luise was still horrified at whatever her sister gave her.

"You're lucky you have a sister like Maria," Fran told Luise. Luise nodded horrified. "Now, tell me about this little crush of yours."

"Girlfriend," Maria corrected incorrectly.

"_Amoureuse_," Fran corrected.

Luise hated having all the attention on her. "She's not a good speller."

"Don't start with the negative!" Fran said horrified. Why would she start with the negative? Does Luise not really like her? I would never start with the negative.

"But… I don't know," Luise said.

"Tell me how her eyes sparkle like the moon or how when she speaks it's like the heavens have found a fallen angel."

"Fallen angels are followers of Lucifer," Maria told her. "You would know that if you went to Sunday school with Antonio and me."

"Don't look too closely at things. It sounds romantic," Fran said.

"It sounds like you are comparing the girl's voice to a demon's," Maria pouted. "Her girlfriend might as well sound like Linda Blair from the _Exorcist_." Maybe I could invite Lovina to watch _Supernatural_ with me. She wanted me to watch it. It might be good to watch it with her. Or maybe Lovina will get a date idea. It's hard to think about romantic date ideas. Wait, I have Fran as a best friend. She will have romantic date ideas and they will be a thousand times better than my ideas. Actually worth a date with Lovina.

Fran and Maria looked at a very red Luise again. "She's very beautiful and loves to cook. She said she'll make me cannolis…"

"Cannoli is already plural," Fran explained. Maria kicked her. "Luise would be the type to appreciate her grammar being corrected."

Luise blushed. "She's very beautiful."

"You've said that already," Maria pointed out.

Luise didn't say anything for a minute.

"She's very bubbly and flirty," I told Fran. Luise didn't know what to say. "She's always smiling."

"You know her?" Fran asked.

"I teach her, she sits beside Luise in science," I told Fran.

"I forgot you teach Luise," Fran laughed. "And that's so cute. I bet you'll be girlfriends in no time then."

"They are alre…"

"Look at the time," Fran said looking at her phone interrupting Maria. "I have to make some money. I want that degree, don't I?"

Fran walked away.

"You need to think of better things to say," Maria told her sister. Luise did not want to be here. Neither did I. I wanted to be in bed. I need a nap.

Maria blabbed about something. Luise and I listened. We didn't know what else to do. Luckily, we were both saved by receiving texts.

_Lovina _

_You__ play? _

_Seen__ 12:52_

Play? Oh COD!

_Antonio_

_a little _

_Sent__ 12:52 _

_Lovina_

_I__ suck, you have to teach me. I need to beat Sandro. _

_Seen__ 12:52_

_Antonio_

_mm__ not rlly good at it_

_Sent__ 12:53_

_Lovina_

_We__ are playing. I need to beat him once. _

_Seen__12:53_

_Antonio_

_when do u want to play_

_n does he have a xbox or playstation? _

_Sent __12:55_

_Lovina _

_Xbox _

_Seen 12:55 _

Maria has both and I need to borrow it from her. That's why that question is important.

_Lovina _

_And maybe sometime this week. _

_Seen 12:56_

_Antonio_

_wednesday? _

_Sent 12:56_

Wait, I'm going to have labs to grade. I can do that before she comes over. Too late now.

_Lovina_

_What time? _

_Seen 12:56_

_Antonio_

_7_

_Sent 12:57_

That gives me enough time to grade some papers and arrive on time.

"Maria, I need to borrow your Xbox."

"Why?"

"Lovina lost to her brother on COD and needs to practice."

"And this involves my Xbox why?"

"Because you're a good friend," I said hopping that was the right answer.

Maria groaned. "You better get laid for this."

"Thank you." I have a date on Wednesday!


End file.
